Homer’s Revenge
Homer’s Revenge is a Youtube Poop sequel to Homer’s Grand Master Plan by Bluehaird Kona. Synopsis After Homer appears to die and the town celebrate, he elects to get his revenge – generally by continuing his deviant sexual practices. Plot Marge runs Homer over in the driveway, causing him to be sent to hospital, where Dr. Hibbert declares him dead and laughs, Grandpa calls him an accident and Dr. Nick suggests they pull the plug. Sometime later, Ned Flanders encounters a bored Homer at the Swartzwelder Cidal Mill, where he gives him season tickets, before explaining the difference between piss and shit. Homer then makes his way to Moe’s, stopping him from throwing out a tub of cum. He performs his Mr Plow rap to Bart and Lisa, proclaiming his homersexuality and large cock. Though this disturbs them, they ask him to perform it again, to which he refuses. Reverend Lovejoy is attempting to have dinner when he is disturbed by Ned asking for a quarter. Homer and Marge have a fight, after which Lionel Hutz informs the kids Marge is probably going to prison, which brings much celebration. Next door, Homer is sad to see the Plow King has taken over his role as Flanders’ Sugar Daddy and refuses to plow him, even after Flanders gives him money. Homer declares himself the Cum Baron, before Bart tells him they are out of cum, which makes Moe worry. He suggests Homer make some semen of his own, causing him to get some from the Squeaky-Voiced Teen. Whilst at the plant, Homer is stuck in the lift with Minday, requiring him to distract himself with gay thoughts, namely a semi-nude Barney, though he becomes disgusted when it becomes a semi-nude Mindy. Despite his homersexuality, a message from Mr Burns calling him gay causes Homer to shout a very load obscenity. He then proceeds to push Burns out of his office to his death. Homer mourns his problems which he suggests are down to beer, but Moe forces him to drink more. Skinner rejects accusations that he ate steamed hams in the cafeteria (or indeed, at all). Chalmers is outraged at this, but Skinner finally has enough of his yelling and shoots him, before serving him for lunch. Ned climbs a bell tower and shoots the revived Mr Burns. Homer kills him to protect Ned’s reputation, but he then fantasises about killing Ned, which he does, shooting him with a shotgun before going to bed and making monkey noises. Homer begins to eat fatty foods and drink beer on the sofa before sending Lisa to her room, putting on his Mr Plow jacket and forcing himself on Marge. Homer then fixates himself with killing Moe, dragging his heart out with a corkscrew. The Simpsons are terrified by the resurrected Flanders, who claims he can never be killed, before doing Homer’s buttocks. Lisa and Homer argue (which begins with Lisa telling Homer to fuck off), a discussion over breakfast leads to Marge being told to tell Lisa to fuck herself. When Lisa suggests Homer f Bart, he declares he does not need her sexual suggestions and declares her a life wrecking bitch. Bart tries to kill Homer with an exploding beer, but it blows up the house instead. Homer wakes up at the hospital and vows to kill his family, but is arrested trying to eat Bart’s shorts. He escapes prison by running over Hans Moleman with a book cart, strangles Bart and kills the rest of the family, but Judge Snyder dismisses the case as a “boys will be boys” incident. Homer and Barney leave in a helicopter, before proceeding to have sex in a motel. Characters *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Dr. Hibbert *Grandpa Simpson *Dr. Nick Riviera *Moe Szyslak *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Helen Lovejoy *Reverend Lovejoy *Squeaky-Voiced Teen *Mindy Simmons *Barney Gumble *Groundskeeper Willie *Superintendent Chalmers *Edna Krabbapel *Hans Moleman *Chief Wiggum *Judge Snyder Category:Youtube Poops